Toy Story (Remake)
"This movie is about toys. A few of them. And maybe even some more." -Tagline Toy Story'' ''is an upcoming 2020 fantasy-adventure buddy-comedy science-fiction thriller film that is directed and produced by Tim Burton and Robert Zemeckis alongside other production crew. The film serves as a reboot, reimagining, and retelling of the Toy Story franchise, being based on the 1990 novel of the same name by Roald Dahl, as well as being loosely based upon the 1995 film. The film itself is released and distributed by The House of Mouse Motion Picture Group. The film is directed and produced by Tim Burton and Robert Zemeckis, produced by Ehren Kruger, Steve Starkey, Jerry Bruckheimer, David Hoberman, John Lasseter, Katterli Frauenfelder, Derek Frey, Tim Burton and Robert Zemeckis executive produced by John Lasseter, Brad Bird, Pete Docter, and Andrew Stanton, and written by Zemeckis, Ted Elliot, Terry Rossio, and Lasseter. In addition to this, the film is narrated by Patrick Stewart in a humorous accent that is reminiscent of the narrator from Ted. The film stars an ensemble cast of Johnny Depp, Hailee Steinfeld, George Clooney, Gabriel Bateman, and many more, and is dedicated to the loving memory of Don Rickles, Jim Varney, R. Lee Ermey, and Roald Dahl, all of which were members that contributed to Toy Story. John Ratzenberger, Wallace Shawn, Jeff Pidgeon, and Blake Clark will reprise their roles from the original Toy Story series, while the other characters have new actors. The film will premiere on December 15, 2020, at a special screening at the El Capitan Theatre in Los Angeles, CA, and will then be released to the public 3 days later. The film will be released in Premium Large Format Screens, 2D, 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, and IMAX 3D. It has been confirmed that the remake is the most faithful film adaptation of the novel of the same name, despite several differences and additions in the plot that the novel has omitted. Synopsis When a factory accidentally dismanufactures a group of toys, they come to life and escape the factory. They are given as birthday presents to a boy named Andy Davis, not knowing that they are actually alive. Woody, a good-hearted cowboy doll who belongs to Andy, quickly becomes his favorite toy. But, he sees his position as Andy's favorite toy eliminated when the owner himself unwraps a present, that is a Buzz Lightyear action figure. The Davis family is moving out of the house due to Sid's vandalism and extreme bullying, and on the way to an extraterrestrial-themed restaurant named Pizza Planet, Buzz, Woody, and their friends (well, the rest of the manufactured toys) get lost on the way as they are put into a trash bag by a mean boy named Sid, and are later shipped to a building named Al's Toy Barn. After this, they are donated to Sunnyside Daycare along with other forgotten toys. Will they manage to get out of this chaos? Plot The film starts with the camera zooming out from a cloud wallpaper''. However, it is not actually a wallpaper, as there is a robbery led by a potato-shaped doll going on in a supposed city, which is made out of an assortment of small and large cardboard boxes. As the camera ignores it, it enters into a workshop where toys are manufactured. Inside the factory, a sequence occurs, which shows multiple toys being manufactured by screwdrivers, drills, pickaxes, chainsaws, chisels, mallets, and construction worker-like hands. A group of toys later curve upwards/come to life and see their packaging. Upon seeing them, they feel as if they are actually alive. A construction worker-like hand later picks up the toys and prepares to put them into their packaging. However, they talk before the hand could do so. The people manufacturing the toys hyperventilate, and get on call with a walkie-talkie, telling the boss to call the police. Before they could do so, the toys frantically flee from the factory when hearing about this. The boss then notifies the rest of the factory team, and all of them don't believe him, sighing in sarcasm. However, one of the members find surveillance footage of the toys talking and running away, complete with voice recording. They then report this to the local police department, who issue a news report that say "TOYS COME TO LIFE, CHAOS ENSUES". TBA. Cast The Human Characters: * Gabriel Bateman as Andy Davis, Woody and Buzz's 12-year-old owner who is preparing to move home soon. * Finn Wolfhard as Sid Phillips, Andy's next door neighbor, a 16-year-old psychopath and bully, and a criminal who deliberately tortures and smashes toys for his own amusement. * Cara Buono as Emily Davis, Andy's mother, who is organizing the move from house-to-house. * Brooklynn Prince as Hannah, Sid's sister who makes a cameo when Sid gets scared by the toys. * Neel Sethi as Om-Aqeel Muhammad, a religious but disruptive student that makes fun of his own religion and does anything to get out of praying daily. He is one of Andy's friends. * Zachary Gordon as Peter Hancock, a sarcastic and rough student that drinks energy drinks every day. He is also one of Andy's friends. * TBA as Amy Lawrence, a double-jointed student and the last of Andy's friends. Her personality is being nice to Andy, while being edgy to the other students. * Patrick Stewart as the narrator, who seems to have a low-pitched British accent. * Wayne Knight as Al McWhiggin, an overweight and unknown thief that finds out about the toys when they are put into the trash bag and donates them to Sunnyside Daycare. * ''TBA The Toys: * Johnny Depp as Woody, a pull-string cowboy doll. * Hailee Steinfeld as Jessie, a pull-string cowgirl doll. * George Clooney as Buzz Lightyear, an astronaut action figure and Woody's rival, who later becomes his best friend. * Seth Green as Mr. Potato Head. Based on Hasbro's toy of the same name, he is a cynical potato-shaped doll with detachable body parts present on his body. He can control his body parts both independently and gravitationally. * Penelope Cruz as Mrs. Potato Head, a gender-swapped version of Mr. Potato Head. She is also his love interest. She can control her body parts both independently and gravitationally, much like Mr. Potato Head. * Frank Welker (vocal effects) as Bullseye, Woody's horse. * Blake Clark as Slinky Dog, a dachshund slinky toy based on the toy by Poof-Slinky, Inc. * Wallace Shawn as Rex, a nervous green Tyrannosaurus figurine who is overly excited. * John Ratzenberger as Hamm, an intelligent and posh piggy bank with a deep-voiced accent. He cracks jokes more often than the rest of the toys, potentially loses control of where he is going, and is, in rare cases, sarcastic. * Jennifer Lawrence as Bo Peep, a porcelain shepherdess doll and Woody's girlfriend. * Jeff Pidgeon as the Little Green Men, a team of green squeeze toy aliens from the claw machine at Pizza Planet. * Michael Keaton as Sergeant, the leader of a large troop of plastic green army men. * Andy Serkis as Shakes the Rattle, a bipedal and large tiger who makes a brief appearance in Sid's room. Production Development During the autumn season of 2006, screenwriters of Pirates of the Caribbean (1-4) and Aladdin, Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio began to think of a more unique and slightly darker take on the Toy Story franchise.. TBA TBA In 2011, John Lasseter expressed interest in a reboot of the Toy Story franchise. He said that it would incorporate a combination of live-action and visual effects. While pitching the idea to Disney, none of it was accepted. However, in 2012, Disney changed their mind and the film was in early development. It was to be released in either December 2017 or 2018, due to how long the movie could take to make. TBA John Lasseter had initially defied the idea of making another Toy Story film. However, after rereading Roald Dahl's novel, he realized the potential of a version that is more faithful to the source material. According to Lasseter, the remake film "will not replace the original movie, but will offer a fresh new experience to filmgoers as well as long-time fans". TBA The movie then ended up in development limbo when November 2014 saw the development of a 3rd sequel of the original Toy Story franchise. Disney then announced that the reboot was put on hold until the 3rd sequel, Toy Story 4 was released. However, during Toy Story 4's production and "what they can do to make the remake even better", ideas began to open up everywhere. TBA On September 27, 2018, Walt Disney Pictures and John Lasseter confirmed that Tim Burton and Robert Zemeckis will be directing a remake of the 1995 animated film. When Toy Story 4 had its premiere at the El Capitan Theatre, the production started back up and during then, the remake's crew had plenty of ideas in hand, such as when the film could take place. Tim Burton suggested putting all 4 movies together to make the film. Filming is expected to start in October 2019 and end in February 2020 or later. The majority of the filming will take place in TBA. Music The soundtrack will be composed by Danny Elfman and Randy Newman, taking huge inspiration from the original Toy Story soundtrack, but also taking inspiration from various 2010s films, such as the Avengers quadrilogy. Visual effects Industrial Light & Magic and ImageMovers are the companies that are rumored to produce the visual effects. Cultural references and easter eggs In the movie, there are several different easter eggs, as well as cultural references to other media, such as television shows, movies, and video games. List of cultural references * There is a part where Peter says "A certain someone feels like he's taking crazy pills, Aqeel". This references Zoolander. * When Andy is feeding his dog a pack of Milk-Bones, his dog automatically takes it off of him. He then says "He's gonna need a bigger bone". This references Jaws. * Bunny and Ducky from Toy Story 4 can be seen in the prize area of Pizza Planet. * TBA. List of easter eggs * There are multiple promotions in the film that appear as easter eggs, which are either camouflaged or hidden within other things. * Bunny and Ducky from Toy Story 4 can be seen in the prize area of Pizza Planet. Reception Box office TBA. Critical response TBA Marketing/Theatrical release promotions Theatrical release promotions * McDonald's promoted the film in the US and UK by putting 12 toys in their Happy Meals. The toys are Woody, Jessie, Buzz Lightyear, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Bullseye, Slinky Dog, Rex, Sergeant, Hamm, Bo Peep, and The Squeeze Toy Aliens. Plus they did a Sweepstakes called The Toy Story Game! where it has a scratch card game piece with chances of winning the tickets to see the movie. Other prizes includes 1 million dollars, a trip to California with the El Capitan Theatre movie premiere, tickets to Disneyland or Walt Disney World (depending on where you live), a flat-screen TV, a new car, and a signed Toy Story movie poster. * In the UK, Tesco did a competition where there is a Toy Story voucher hidden inside 1 item in the store. If you happen to buy the item, you earn £100,000 pounds, a signed Toy Story poster, and the tickets to see the movie. * Pepsi released sweepstakes to win tickets to see the movie, with The Grand Prize a trip to the movie premiere at El Capitan Theatre, in California, and other prizes also, in addition, Crystal Pepsi returned to shelves with a brand new flavor, BuzzBlast (a blueberry/cherry-flavored Crystal Pepsi). * In The US and UK Lego did Lego sets for the film and on the side of the box you can get an offer on movie tickets for the film at your local theater/cinema. * In the US M&Ms did an promotion with a chance of winning the tickets to see the movie. Other prizes includes 10 million dollars, a trip to California with El Capitan Theatre movie premiere and tickets Disneyland, Other prizes include winning the tickets to see the movie, a Nintendo Switch with Toy Story: The Video Game, a flat-screen TV, a new car, and a signed Toy Story movie poster. Plus, a new M&Ms flavor called Crispy Peanut Butter Strawberry M&Ms (Strawberry/Peanut Butter-flavored M&Ms) was released to markets for a limited time in order to advertise the Christmas theming of the movie. * In The US, on Kellogg's Eggo Waffles inside there's glow in the dark stickers themed to the movie. * In The US and UK on Kellogg's cereal's such as Froot Loops,Apple Jacks,Frosted Mini-Wheats,Frosted Flakes,Kellogg's Corn Flakes,Rice Krispies,Smorz,Special K,Krave,Corn Pops,Coco Pops and Raisin Bran have one of 12 free mini plushies hidden inside the cereals themselves. the 12 mini plushies are Woody, Jessie, Buzz Lightyear, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Bullseye, Slinky Dog, Rex, Sergeant, Hamm, Bo Peep, and The Squeeze Toy Aliens. * Kellogg's also produced a new Toy Story cereal in the UK, named Toysize Bites, with the cereal in shape of the main characters' heads. * In The US Lunchables did a promotion with a chance of winning a trip to Disneyland Resot in California aslo they did stickers on the back of the box. * In UK Kinder did mini-figures inside ther Chocolate Egg's the mini-figures are Woody, Jessie, Buzz Lightyear, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Bullseye, Slinky Dog, Rex, Sergeant, Hamm, Bo Peep, and The Squeeze Toy Aliens. * Disney Channel, Disney XD, and ABC did an entire marathon of Toy Story 1, 2, 3, 4, Toons, and the Toy Story specials with storyboards for the film, as well as behind the scenes footage. * In the US, Chips Ahoy! hid free merchandise from the film inside of their packs. This included Top Trumps, mini-plushies, and more. DVD/Blu-Ray promotions * Pizza Hut released Woody head-shaped pizzas with mushrooms acting as Woody's eyes and crust acting as his hat. They also promoted a deal called the ToyStorytastic combo which includes a large pepperoni and sausage pizza, breadsticks, a 2-liter soda and the limited time Hershey Chocolate/marshmallow/Oreo/Brownie mini cake plus they did a offer for the DVD/Blu-Ray reasle for the flim * The DVD of Toy Story (2020) was released in a boxset of the Toy Story, 2, 3, and 4 DVDs. Home media The movie was released on DVD and Blu-ray on July 17th, 2020, the same day when the film was released theatrically. Video Game Toy Story this November 13 Rating The film was originally going to be rated PG, but the crew of the film felt that the movie not only should be made for kids, but also older people as well, while keeping its somewhat family-friendly charm. The film is rated PG-13 by the MPAA, for some intense sequences, crude references, and mild language. Special edition cut A 2-Disc Special Edition Director’s Cut will be released on DVD on March 3rd, 2021 complete with unseen footage as well as more outtakes and some interviews. Trivia * Unlike the first movie in the original franchise, this will include major elements from the second and third movies as well. This film also receives high reviews, unlike other Disney remakes. * Pixar properties appear because of the original Toy Story franchise being made by said company. * The promotions appear as hidden easter eggs in the film. * There are some differences. ** Andy was six years old in the first film, but in this movie, he is thirteen years old. ** Sid will be more of a psycho kid and will be a criminal, as well as his school's biggest bully. ** Mrs. Potato Head will come from Kenya, Africa. ** Some of the deleted scenes will be in the film. ** When Andy is not around, the toys become human-sized. ** The visual effects will make the toys look very realistic. ** The film takes place during the Christmas season instead of Andy's birthday. ** Some characters like GabbyGabby and Benson the Dummy won’t appear in the film.